Unvertändlich Wolken
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Nagi se vê envolvido no meio de uma disputa de forças entre Crawford e Schuldig - Yaoi, Dark Lemon (Schuldig-Nagi, Crawford x Nagi)


Titulo: Unvertändlich Wolken (Nuvens Obscuras)  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Classificação: Yaoi, lemon, dark, angst  
Pares: Crawford x Nagi, Schuldig + Nagi  
Advertência: Violência, sexo explícito, violação, linguagem ofensiva.  
Se você é do tipo que gosta de romance e de ver apenas o lado bonito das coisas melhor não ler esse fic. Nele eu busquei encontrar o significado do ditado que diz "Nem tudo são apenas flores". Não quero que ninguém reclame depois, eu avisei antes. Agora se você é do tipo de leitor que acha que toda rosa tem seu espinho, então siga em frente e boa sorte! 

* * *

Unvertändlich Wolken  
(Nuvens Obscuras) 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Ali estava ele, mais uma noite onde tudo o que tinha como companhia era o silêncio. Aquilo funcionava como uma rotina e a muito não havia uma movimentação mais intensa naquela maldita casa. Acomodou-se no tapete da sala, recostando as costas no sofá, abriu levemente a palma da mão e fitou cuidadoso as quatro bolinhas de gude que haviam nela. Fixou seus olhos tristes sobre elas, fazendo-as levitarem, logo as bolinhas pareciam fazer uma estranha dança no ar. Era divertido fazer aquilo. Permitiu-se um sorriso discreto, pois esse era um dos raros momentos em que podia sorrir, estava sozinho, longe do olhar curioso de qualquer intruso. Apesar de todo o amargor que sentia cravado em sua alma no fundo Nagi ainda era uma criança e se comportava como tal naquele momento. A empolgação presente nos olhos de uma criança com seu passatempo preferido. Parou rapidamente de levitar as bolinhas fazendo-as cair no chão, havia pressentido que alguém o observava. 

"Quem está ai?", perguntou em um tom meticuloso. 

Um vulto saiu de traz das cortinas revelando a figura imponente do alemão. 

"Adivinha?", disse Schuldig parando atrás do menino de olhos tristes. "Brincando escondido, é?". 

"Adivinhar? Quem adivinha as coisas aqui é você. Você é o telepata aqui, não eu", respondeu Nagi voltando a sua usual expressão de seriedade sem mencionar nada ao segundo comentário ferino do alemão. 

"Sabia que você às vezes é irritante?", Falou cínico, mas com um sorriso meio sem graça, havia esquecido como Nagi costumava ser insociável. 

"E desde quando você se importa com isso?", respondeu com outra pergunta. Na verdade ninguém naquela casa se importava, todos sempre preocupados em tirar suas próprias vantagens da vida. 

Não que Nagi se importasse com a solidão, na verdade há muito tempo que já havia se acostumado com isso, pois fora nessa mesma solidão que nascera, e não conhecera outra se quer triste companheira que não a solidão. Pelo menos agora tinha um teto para morar, uma cama para dormir, isso já era o suficiente. Não precisava de um sentimentalismo barato ao qual aos olhos do garoto de nada adiantava alem de tornar os homens fracos. 

"É que não gostaria de ter um momento intimo com algo tão irritante", disse com ares de incógnita abaixando-se ao lado de Nagi. 

O garoto recolheu as bolinhas rapidamente e levantou o olhar encarando o sorriso cínico de Schuldig. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas decidiu que iria ignorar aquele comentário. Já era muito estranha aquela abordagem por parte do alemão. Levantou-se. 

"Está tarde... Vou para o meu quarto", avisou o jovem membro dos Schwarz. 

"Por que?", impediu o telepata sorrindo-lhe em seguida. "Assim como você a noite é uma criança". 

"Ótimo... então é hora de criança ir para cama. Estou certo que é isso que os pais dizem aos filhos embora eu nunca tenho conhecido isso...", retrucou meio amargo, virando o rosto para que Schuldig não percebesse todo o pesar em seu olhar, apesar de estar ciente que isso era praticamente impossível, sabia que o telepata podia ler seus pensamentos. 

"Precisa de um papai para te ajudar a dormir? Posso fazer isso se quiser... ou prefere uma mamãe?", o homem mais velho se levantou colocando as mãos nos bolsos. 

O Sarcasmo na voz de Schuldig às vezes o irritava, mas Nagi não diria nada, não estava ali para isso. Não estava ali para julgar ou questionar, na verdade nem sabia mais porque ainda estava. 

Encostado numa parede do corredor Crawford observava aqueles dois, não conseguia esconder o brilho raivoso nos olhos. 

Nagi foi se retirando da sala e Schuldig o seguiu, não iria desistir facilmente. Nagi podia querer bancar o difícil com ele, mas não seria por muito tempo. Isso só servia para aumentar sua diversão. Pois não seria um mero garoto que o impediria de fazer o que queria. Mas espere. Esse garoto era Nagi e definitivamente Nagi não era um garoto comum. Schuldig sorriu quando tal pensamento lhe invadiu a mente, esse tipo de coisa tornava tudo ainda mais interessantes. Não se lembrava mais do dia em que começara a ter aquelas idéias em relação ao garoto, na verdade não lembrava nem se elas realmente tinham existido algum dia. Havia começado como uma brincadeira, se divertia vendo os olhares constrangidos do menino a cada comentário mais ousado, ou a cada piada de extremo mau gosto como o próprio Nagi costumava denominar. Mas depois de um certo tempo aquilo deixara de ser uma mera brincadeira e passara a ser uma espécie de desafio ou conquista. Deteve sua trajetória quando notou de longe Crawford interceptar o menino no corredor. 

"Nagi, Me acompanhe até o escritório. Tenho um assunto a tratar com você", ordenou Crawford com sua indiferença habitual. 

O menino não respondeu nada, ou melhor, nem tivera tempo, pois Crawford seguira rapidamente para o escritório. Nagi apenas o acompanhou, nem mesmo Schuldig em toda sua inconveniência o havia feito demonstrar algum tipo de insubordinação, não seria ao líder do Schwarz a quem ele demonstraria, mesmo que sua alma ansiasse por gritar a todos daquela casa que o deixassem em paz, pois tudo que queria era dormir logo de uma vez. 

Schuldig ficou mais um tempo meditando sobre aquilo antes de ir para seu quarto, Crawford havia interrompido seu divertimento noturno. Sentiu-se tentado a vasculhar os pensamentos de seu respeitoso chefe e tentar descobrir o que ele queria com o garoto naquela hora da noite, mas aquilo não era da sua conta, seria melhor não arriscar. 

Crawford encostou-se na mesa do escritório e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do menino a sua frente. 

"O que vocês dois estavam conversando lá na sala?", indagou o americano diretamente. 

A pergunta surpreendeu o garoto. Crawford não costumava se preocupar com esse tipo de futilidade, uma conversa entre ele e Schuldig parecia algo tão desinteressante que não poderia ser esse o motivo daquela convocação e Nagi sabia muito bem disso. 

"Nada demais... Schuldig só estava tentando descobrir as mil e uma maneiras de estragar a minha noite". 

Crawford não modificou um milímetro de sua expressão, mas Nagi não se importou, não havia mesmo sido sua intenção fazer uma espécie de piada. 

"Nagi, você ainda se lembra de como chegou aqui, não lembra?", continuou o homem mais velho. 

"Sim, claro", respondeu baixando os olhos. Há minutos atrás havia se perguntado por que ainda estava ali, mas parecia que Crawford fazia questão de lembrar-lo disso todo vez que Nagi parecia já ter esquecido. "Sou grato pelo que fez por mim". 

"Hum... se é mesmo, estou certo que você nunca contrariaria uma ordem minha então, não é?", insistiu o americano. 

"Não, nunca...", respondeu ele sem entender muito onde Crawford pretendia chegar com aquilo. Será que ainda não havia provado sua lealdade o suficiente? 

"Ótimo então. Nagi...", chamou pausadamente. "Tire a roupa". 

"O Que?!!!?", o menino empalideceu. Ergueu os olhos perplexos com as palavras que acabara de ouvir. 

"Tire a roupa", repetiu friamente. 

"Mas... por que?", perguntou Nagi inteiramente confuso. 

"Desde quando você discute minhas ordens?", aquilo estava começando a irrita-lo, Crawford não gostava de repetir as coisas, achava isso um mero desperdício de tempo. 

Nagi demorou algum tempo para assimilar aquelas palavras. Desde que chegara ao Schwarz havia seguido Crawford como um cachorrinho segue ao seu dono, mas nunca em sua medíocre vida pensou que receberia uma ordem como aquela, mas era uma ordem, uma ordem a qual devia cumprir. Isso o fez sentir um estranho aperto dentro do peito. Pensou que se Crawford algum dia tivesse demonstrado qualquer tipo de interesse por ele que não os que serviam os seus propósitos, que se tivesse demonstrado algum tipo de sentimento... Talvez, apenas talvez ele aceitasse aquilo com naturalidade, pois muitas vezes havia se perdido tentando encontrar até onde ia o limite de sua admiração por Crawford. No entanto era apenas uma ordem e isso os olhos de Nagi parecia soar muito mais imoral do que já era. Moral? Nagi quis rir de si mesmo. Qual seria o conceito de Moral para os membros do Schwarz? 

Crawford mostrou-se mais impaciente e dirigiu ao menino um olhar fuzilante. Nagi entendeu muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer, esse não era um olhar que o líder costumava dispensar a coisas menos importantes. A surpresa nos olhos do menino foi substituída por um olhar triste, se é que em algum momento aqueles olhos poderiam aparentar mais tristeza do que já possuíam. Foi desabotoando a camisa lentamente enquanto fixava o olhar em um ponto insignificante do tapete do escritório. 

"Eu disse para tirar toda a roupa! O que está esperando? Você me deve isso!!", ordenou agora em um tom mais alto e agressivo que o interior. 

O garoto virou o rosto para o lado envergonhado enquanto se despia do resto de suas roupas e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. A obediência de Nagi parecia ter acalmado o outro, pois nenhum grito foi ouvido nos momentos que se seguiram. 

Crawford ficou algum tempo observando o corpo nu do garoto a sua frente. Sorriu. Havia começado o pensar no que seria mais acertado fazer com relação a Nagi no dia em que percebeu que Schuldig andava o rodeando muito mais que o normal. Antes disso nunca havia dado muita importância para o menino, mas ao perceber as verdadeiras intenções do telepata não conseguiu dominar seu descontentamento. O que Schuldig queria? Medir forças com ele? Não deixaria isso passar em branco. Nagi lhe pertencia e o alemão estava muito enganado se pensava que o tomaria facilmente. 

Ou pior que isso, Nagi não tinha consciência do enorme poder que possuía. E não seria nenhum pouco conveniente para Crawford ter um de seus melhores trunfos dando ouvidos as idéias irresponsáveis de Schuldig. 

"Vem aqui", chamou o americano. 

Nagi se aproximou sem conseguir encara-lo nos olhos, ainda meio desnorteado com a situação. Crawford obrigou o menino a ajoelhar-se diante dele, abriu o zíper de sua calça e liberou o membro rígido de plena excitação. "Agora chupe!". 

Sem esperar muito o homem mais velho puxou os cabelos do garoto e empurrou seu membro contra a boca persistentemente fechada obrigando-o a abri-la e invadindo-lhe a garganta quase o fazendo engasgar-se. Nagi não queria chorar e então se esforçou em conter as lagrimas que ameaçaram deixar seus olhos quando tudo começou. Crawford surpreendeu-se com a sensação prazerosa da boca macia de Nagi envolvendo seu membro e percebeu que aquela idéia parecia-lhe muito mais agradável do que inicialmente. Obrigou o menino a ficar novamente de pé e começou a explorar o corpo dele com as mãos, sendo tomado por uma peculiar vontade de testar suas habilidades sexuais no corpo do adolescente. Estava impressionado porque nunca havia reparado como Nagi era belo. 

O garoto estava de pé, de costas para Crawford que o mantinha seguro pela cintura. Quando sentiu as mãos do líder percorrer suas costas até se firmarem sobre suas nádegas ele protestou. 

"Não, não quero isso". 

"Não perguntei se queria. Mandei apenas faze-lo e você vai fazer", retrucou Crawford impaciente, achava mesmo que estava demorando muito para Nagi começar a reagir. "Vou ser mais complacente com você já que é sua primeira vez". 

Complacência? Essa era uma palavra que realmente não combinava com o líder dos Schwarz. Apertou mais vigorosamente o corpo do menino, fazendo os dedos percorrerem sua fenda em busca da pequena abertura. Nagi ainda tentou manter-se impassível, alheio aos sentimentos, mas não estava conseguindo, o desespero foi dominando-o lentamente, não queria aquilo e Crawford não podia obriga-lo. Levantou ligeiramente uma das mãos da mesma forma que fazia quando pretendia fazer as coisas levitarem, mas Crawford o deteve segurando com força o seu braço. 

"O que foi? Resolveu usar seus poderes contra mim?!!", gritou o americano raivoso enquanto virava o menino de frente obrigando a encara-lo. "Ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer! Tudo o que você é hoje é graças a mim, entendeu??!! Eu fiz você ser quem é! Eu tirei você das ruas... do lixo onde nasceu, mas não foi para ver você se voltando contra mim", continuou Crawford sem se preocupar o quanto aquelas palavras iriam ferir o menino de olhos tristes. 

Sem perceber as mãos do americano envolveram o pescoço frágil e seus dedos apertaram com bastante força. "Eu salvei sua vida, garoto. Ela me pertence e posso tirá-la de você quando eu quiser, entendeu bem??". 

Nagi levou as mãos ao pescoço assim que Crawford o soltou e quis respirar com todo o desespero o ar que havia faltado em seus pulmões, mais alguns segundos e teria realmente sufocado. Crawford em um movimento rápido jogou todos os objetos que estavam sobre mesa no chão, colocou Nagi contra mesa e o fez curvar-se sobre ela. Encostou todo o peito e o rosto do menino na madeira fria, deixando suas costas e aquela bundinha tão pequena completamente a mercê de seus caprichos. O garoto não teve mais qualquer reação alem de deixar que finalmente as lágrimas rolassem por sua face, sem saber se pela violência que seu corpo sofria ou pelas palavras cruéis que Crawford havia lhe dito. 'Sua vida me pertence', aquilo ecoou na mente de Nagi de uma maneira extremamente devastadora. Chorou em silencio. 

O americano acariciou mais um pouco a pele macia do menino fazendo as mãos deslizarem por suas nádegas até encontrar a abertura estreita introduzindo um dedo, adicionou o segundo dedo e finalmente o terceiro começando a movimentar-se em seu interior. Nagi contraiu o rosto e segurou o gemido de dor. Não pensou mais em tentar evitar aquilo. Crawford estava certo quando dizia que sua vida lhe pertencia, tudo por culpa daquela maldita dívida de gratidão. 

O homem mais velho retirou os dedos do interior do menino e posicionou o pênis em sua entrada invadindo-o sem cerimônia. 

O alemão pode ouvir de seu quarto o grito de Nagi quando Crawford finalmente o penetrou. Levantou de sua cama e foi até o corredor guiado pela seqüência de gritos que vieram a seguir. Parou diante da porta do escritório, tentando imaginar o que o garoto teria feito para deixar Crawford tão irritado a ponto de castigá-lo. Sem saber explicar por que, perdeu-se na indecisão de adentrar aquele lugar e verificar o que estava acontecendo. 

"Schuldig.... volte para o seu quarto... isso não é da sua conta", dizia para si mesmo, porem não conseguia fazer isso. 

Ficou algum tempo a ouvir os ruídos, gemidos e gritos que vinham de dentro do escritório até que começou a ouvir alguns dos pensamentos do garoto, pensamentos de pura angustia e tristeza. Isso o motivou a entrar lá e descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Quando finalmente Schuldig entrou porta adentro seus olhos não puderam demonstrar maior espanto. O americano estava terminando de se vestir enquanto o menino permanecia encolhido no tapete, nu, banhado em sua próprias lagrimas e soluços. O olhar dos dois homens se cruzaram quando Crawford estava para sair do escritório. 

"Por que? Por que você fez isso, Crawford?", Indagou o telepata. 

Em outra situação Crawford não se daria ao trabalho de responder, afinal não devia explicações a ninguém, mas até que seria divertido cuspir uns desaforos na cara do alemão. 

"Porque Nagi me pertence e faço com ele o que eu bem entender! O que foi, Schuldig? Não gostou?", respondeu ele. 

Foi então que Schuldig percebeu que aquilo não havia sido nada mais que uma provocação. Uma forma de lhe mostrar qual era o seu lugar e ensinar-lhe a não brincar com as "coisas" do chefe. Mas o que Schuldig não entendia era por que tal revanche teve que cair justamente sobre Nagi e não diretamente sobre ele. 

"Não foi apenas isso... o que foi realmente? Por que todo esse seu empenho em manter o garoto sob seus pés??? Teve uma visão do futuro? Foi isso??", perguntou o alemão tentando compreender tudo aquilo, se é que existia alguma coisa para ser compreendida. 

O líder do Schwarz não respondeu nada, isso já era uma informação valiosa demais e que Schuldig não merecia ter. Saiu do escritório antes que o ruivo desaforado tentasse de alguma forma ler seus pensamentos.

"Saia daqui!! O que você quer? Veio abusar do meu corpo também ou pretende apenas me humilhar um pouco mais?", gritou Nagi chorando quando viu Schuldig se aproximar dele, a última coisa que precisava agora era de alguém para tripudiar mais ainda em cima de seu orgulho ferido. 

Não deu ouvidos ao garoto, a visão dele ali no chão aparentando ser a criatura mais frágil que já existira o fez sentir-se um pouco culpado, pois se ele não tivesse começado aquela brincadeira idiota talvez aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. Cobriu o menino com seu casaco. 

"O que eu estou fazendo? Estou com pena dele? Mas eu nunca senti pena de nenhuma de minhas vitimas", pensava enquanto envolvia o corpo de Nagi. Era estranho pensar dessa maneira, pois o nome Schuldig significava culpa, no entanto o alemão era exatamente o oposto do que seu nome queria dizer. Uma espécie de ironia da vida?. Inexplicavelmente movido por algum tipo de sentimento, talvez pena ou seria compaixão? Schuldig não entendia e não queria entender, ele ergueu o menino em seus braços e levou para o quarto, vestiu-o com os pijamas e o deitou na cama. Ao voltar para seu próprio quarto desistiu de tentar conhecer os motivos que o levaram a agir daquela maneira. Era um assassino e daqueles da pior espécie, daqueles que nunca sentiam remorso pelos crimes que cometia. Tudo bem, fôra apenas um deslize.

No dia seguinte quando já passada algumas horas da tarde o alemão saiu de seus pensamentos quando Nagi entrou em seu quarto de vagar. 

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou sem nenhuma delicadeza. 

Nagi não respondeu, só ficou parado olhando o rosto do telepata. 

"Melhor voltar para o seu quarto", sugeriu Schuldig. "Não estou para brincadeiras hoje". 

"Mas eu pensei que..." 

"Não pense que eu fiz aquilo porque sinto alguma coisa por você", Schuldig não o deixaria terminar, sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. "Você sentiu-se grato a Crawford porque ele te ajudou e agora está tentando fazer o mesmo comigo porque eu o ajudei, mas eu não quero que sinta gratidão por mim, garoto!". 

Nagi ficou novamente em silêncio agora observando tudo com seus olhos cheios de frustração. 

"Sabe, sei o que você pensa sobre o mundo. O mundo o traiu, Crawford o traiu e provavelmente eu também irei te trair. Não cometa os mesmo erros. Eu sou pior que todos eles juntos... sou um assassino", Continuou o alemão. "Ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer. Talvez seja a coisa mais sensata que já disse em minha vida. Você não tem que confiar em mim, nem em Crawford e nem em ninguém. Deve apenas confiar em si mesmo". 

Estava tentando fazer o menino entender que devia se libertar, que não precisava de ninguém para seguir ou se espelhar. Talvez assim Nagi poderia ter a chance que sempre desejou em sua vida. Uma chance realmente verdadeira. 

"Agora vá embora! Posso não ser tão piedoso da próxima vez", disse Schuldig resoluto. 

Nagi saiu do quarto da mesma maneira que entrou refletindo atentamente sobre as palavras do telepata. Quando deu por si já havia deixado a casa, talvez por uma vontade inconsciente de estar fora daquelas paredes que só o faziam lembrar da noite anterior. Sentou-se em baixo de uma ponte e ficou olhando o reflexo da água. Quando a água se turvou ele fixou seus olhos no céu e contemplou as nuvens negras que se formavam anunciando a vinda de uma tempestade. Eram nuvens obscuras, incompreensíveis... quase tão incompreensíveis quanto sua vida. 

Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos e percebeu que seus pequenos tesouros ainda estavam ali, talvez os únicos tesouros que tivera em sua vida. Abriu a palma da mão e fitou as quatro bolinhas de gude. Hoje eram apenas quatro bolinhas de gude, mas amanhã quem sabe seria o mundo. 

FIM 

Suryia Tsukiyono / Janeiro de 2003 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


End file.
